


Day 18: Fucking machine

by keith-in-shibari (diet_affection)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucking Machine, He doesnt say yes but he does want it, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Slutty Keith, Smut, Training robot, Voyeurism, gladiator, if that makes sense, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diet_affection/pseuds/keith-in-shibari
Summary: A castle malfunction leads to Keith getting fucked into the floor by a training robot. Lance comes running to help, but Keith invites him to stay and watch.





	Day 18: Fucking machine

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload from my [tumblr](https://keith-in-shibari.tumblr.com)

“Begin level four.”

Keith’s muscles are burning, but he has to keep going. He’s been restless lately; an itch deep in his body keeping him up at night and grumpy during the day. Training seems to be the only thing to soothe the ache, somewhat. Then again, pushing himself into exhaustion has always been his go-to medicine for any non-physical ail he’s had.

The session has been going well enough – he’s done the standard drills until he could go through them with his eyes closed, worked himself hard on the cardio and strength exercises till his eyes were stinging with sweat, and now he’s moving up the levels of actual combat simulations. Only problem is, the robot is suddenly not reacting.

“Begin level four,” he repeats, getting impatient as he begins swinging his bayard in his grip.

Instead of a confirmation there’s a strange sound; not from the gladiator but from the Altean technology in the ceiling. The lights in the hall flicker, and after a moment of static, the robot’s voice is back.

“Voice recognition activated. Language: Altean.”

Keith furrows his brow.

“Wait, what? No, go back.”

The robot says something in Altean, tilting its head in question. Keith curses himself for not spending more time learning the strange alien language – he knows the phrases for  _yes_ ,  _thanks_ ,  _snacks_ ,  _please_ , and  _fuck you_ , but neither will help him in this scenario. He raises his voice, making sure to speak very clearly.

“Continue training sequence. English.  _Training._ You know, fighting? Swords?”

The gladiator beeps in confirmation and steps towards him.

_Oh? That actually worked?_

He raises his bayard into a fighting position, but is thrown off when the gladiator suddenly grabs the sharp part of the blade and yanks it out of his grip. He barely has a second to think  _this isn’t protocol!_ before his legs are swept out from underneath him and he hits the floor hard. 

The shock of the fall helps him unfreeze and he begins to fight back, kicking the robot’s chest and struggling out of its grip. Has he unlocked some sort of grappling program? It seems to make sense and he’s actually enjoying the organic feel of rolling around on the floor in an uncoordinated mess, like teenagers fighting behind the school building.

The gladiator flips him over onto his stomach and he’s quick to scramble onto all four, not ready to yield quite yet. His breath is going quick from the thrill of it, but somehow all the air rushes from his lungs when the robot twists his arms behind his back, forces his legs apart with its knee, and shoves his face into the floor; all in one fluid motion. It’s a very… suggestive position. He tries to wriggle out of it, to gather his legs or lift his head, or  _lower his damn ass_  from where it’s raised into the air, but he’s held securely. The only thing he manages is to turn his head sideways in the grip to avoid getting his nose squished into the floor.

There, he catches sight of something… interesting. Some sort of appendage is advancing out of the gladiator’s crotch, something that consists of several overlapping, silvery joints, coming together to form a –

Keith gasps when he recognizes it, a hot and sudden flush filling his face. That’s a dick. That’s a  _robot dick and oh my god, what the fuck is going on._ A strange sort of fear-mixed arousal hits him like a fist in the stomach and it’s suddenly so hard to move. He struggles weakly as the robot changes its hold to grip his wrists with one hand, the other loosening his belt and dragging his pants and underwear down to his knees. Keith’s breath hitches at the sudden cold air against his ass. The robot plants its knee on top of the fabric, effectively holding his legs in place.

Chilly metal fingers begin to explore his lower body, moving across his ass, his thighs, taint and balls – almost like they’re searching for something. He gasps sharply at the touches; so alien and mechanical but undeniably turning him on. His cheeks are burning with the embarrassment, but he can feel his own cock brushing against his thigh as it starts to harden.

The gladiator’s padded fingertips find their way to his entrance, and Keith jerks in its hold at the jolt through his body. He holds his breath, heart thundering away as the robot shifts behind him.

_Is this really going to happen?_

He can’t deny the way he yearns for it.

The robot thrusts into him fully in one slick movement, making him moan loudly in surprise. The next sharp smacks of hips have him giving fully in to the other’s hold, all resistance being pounded out of him. His abdomen is clenching around the sudden fullness, his thighs shaking. He hasn’t been fucked in years – not counting his own fingers, of course. But this? He is so starved for this; for being held down and split roughly open – it has his back arching, his eyes falling shut as he moans freely.

In the middle of the daze he finds himself in, he realizes the robot is spilling out slick from its tip. Each thrust is wetter than the last, making slippery liquid run down his legs and dirty squelching sounds echo in the room. There must be something muscle-relaxing in Altean lube, for there is only a faint prickle of stretching; his insides way too busy with pulsing in pleasure to feel any pain.

Even though he’s melting into the floor, the grip on him stays unyielding and strong. The cold metal sliding against his scorching insides feels foreign, the hardness unforgiving against his soft muscles. Keith lets his legs slip wider as the robot fucks him into the floor, and it’s just starting to build up a good rhythm when he hears footsteps from the hallway.

“Hey, Keith, you in there? There’s been some malfunctions in the castle – you won’t  _believe_  what happened to my toilet – but anyway, Shiro sent me to check if you were okay?”

Oh, goddammit.  _Lance_. Of course, it would be Lance that has to come see him get fucked by a robot. He’s relieved it isn’t Shiro, or Allura, or  _Pidge_ , ugh – but there’s still a churning nervousness in the pit of his stomach. Will Lance be disgusted with him? He’s closer now, going by his voice.

“Keith?”, he’s calling out, and then the doors are sliding open and there he is. Hands in his pockets, a mild curiosity in his eyes, gaze meeting Keith’s and widening when they take in the situation. The color rushing to his face is comically sudden.

“Oh my – oh my  _god_ , Keith!”, Lance squeaks in a high pitch, flustered panic filling his eyes. “Oh  _fuck_ , oh my god, are you alright?”

He’s frozen in the doorway until Keith whimpers at a direct hit to his prostate, making a look of sympathy flash across his face as he jogs up, a hand over his mouth. Despite looking like he wants to bury himself in a hole and never come back, Lance bravely collects himself and tries to tear the robot off him. Keith has to smile a little at that, even though he’s not really in peril at the moment. But he doesn’t mind being rescued.

The gladiator pushes Lance back with one hand, and he stumbles to the ground. There’s a lot of frantic  _oh my god_ ’s as he staggers back to his feet, pulling at his hair. Another failed rescue attempt has him looking quite panicked.

“It’s okay,” Keith tries to say but it gets lost in breathiness when he’s ground into the floor particularly hard.

“I’m gonna get you out of there, Keith, holy shit, I’m gonna go get help –“

“Relax, it’s fine,” he tries again, forcing his voice to carry.

“It’s not  _fine_ , you’re being… the robot is…”

Lance’s voice is shaky. He’s trying to assess the situation without really looking at the action going on, his hands covering his eyes halfway. It’s… pretty adorable.

“I don’t – _ahh_ – mind, Lance. I’m actually –“

The metal deep inside him hits a good spot, and he moans. He notices Lance’s sharp intake of breath.

“-rather enjoying myself.”

“But…”

Keith tilts his head towards the other, panting through the curtain of hair covering his face. He decides to take the chance.

“Why don’t you sit down and relax a little?”, he murmurs.

“W-what?  _What?_ ”

“You know.  _Hah –_ just enjoy the show.”

He watches Lance’s reaction with interest. Despite the shock in his expression he shivers slightly, and Keith can see the way he darts his tongue out to wet his lips, and how his eyes jump between his face and his ass; where the gladiator is still fucking him soundly.

Oh?

So maybe there is a chance Lance is into this.

Keith goes for it and starts moaning louder on purpose, watching each breathy whimper echo in Lance, whether it is in a heavy swallow, his fists clenching, or a muscle jumping. It’s not difficult to make a show of it – the robot is accommodating and starts thrusting harder and  _deeper_ , the phallic part extending its metal joints to become longer. The loud gasps torn from him are very real. Accompanied by the smacking of flesh and the slick noises of lube, it makes for quite the scene. The next time he manages to raise his head, Lance is hugging himself and shifting around, his pants clearly getting tight around his bulge.

“I’m not, uh –  _Keith_.”

His voice has fallen deeper, thicker, and it makes excitement curl in Keith’s stomach. Still, he’s hesitant as he fidgets and clears his throat. It seems like he has a lot of things to say, but he settles for a hoarsely whispered, “This isn’t like you.”

Keith has to laugh at that; breathily and with punched-out breaks whenever the gladiator throws him forward.

“You – have no idea – ahh,  _fuck_  –! You have no idea what I’m like.”

“Yes, I have!”

It’s a defensive mumble, and Lance actually looks a little hurt by the statement, his puppy-eyes a charming contrast to his hard-on. Keith hides a smile.

“You really don’t,” he pants into the floor. “Do you know how easily I yielded when the robot grabbed me? How eager I was for it to fuck me? Do you know how desperate I’ve been for something like this?”

Lance looks shaken but he continues, no mercy left in him as he feels himself slip into his favorite role.

“Do you know how many times I’ve been turned on during training? How often I think of getting pounded into the floor, right where anyone can see?”

One more line and he’ll be finished. Keith can tell from the look in his eyes.

“Do you have any idea how much I wish this was  _you_ fucking me, and not some robot with a metal dick?”

He chuckles at Lance’s choked whine.

“But I guess you’re not into that. Good thing I have this robot to take care of me instead.”

Like he predicted, his words trigger something in Lance’s mind, letting his natural pride and attitude break him out of his flustered state. After a second of processing, Lance crouches down beside him with a grumpy face, looking anywhere but him. His ears are still red but there’s a hint of something in his voice. Not authority, not yet – Keith knows he has it in him and he’s sure he could teach him the way – but there’s  _something_.

“I could do that too,” he mutters.

“Oh yeah? You think so?”, Keith taunts, flipping hair out of his face.

Lance looks at him – for the first time actually  _meets his eyes_  and  _oh, that’s nice._

“’Course I could. Would probably feel a lot better with the real thing.”

There’s still hesitancy in his voice, but even so, the line makes Keith’s breath catch. He makes a needy sound as the gladiator flips him over onto his back, his pants now bunched up around one leg. His shirt has ridden up high on his chest, which means everything from there and down is exposed to the bright lights in the training hall. 

He can  _feel_ Lance’s eyes upon him like a physical heat, and he breaks down into slutty whines, “ _Yes_ , tell me more about how you’d have me, Lance,  _fuck -!_ How your cock would feel much better than this, so hot and big and –  _ahh_ , tell me how deep you’d take me, how loud you’d have me be for you, how you wouldn’t stop fucking me no matter who walked by –“

“Jesus…”, Lance mumbles. Something about the phrase reads as a command to the robot, who beeps and promptly begins vibrating deep inside of him. Keith screams and reaches out a hand on instinct, scrambling for  _something_  to hold on to through the pleasure wrecking through him. Lance of course, sweet, flustered Lance, grabs onto it in support, squeezing it and mumbling comforting words in a broken voice.

“Lance,  _Lance_ , you gotta –  _Please._ ”

“I’m here, Keith, you’re okay.”

“No, I mean –  _oh_   _my god_ , please!”

Gasping too much to be able to articulate himself, Keith guides Lance’s hand down his sweat-slick abdomen, down his happy trail and over his cock, tightening the grip over the other’s hand. Lance croaks out his name, reaches out his other, trembling hand to cup his cheek, and watches his face as he starts jerking him off. Keith’s hips buck into the touch.

“Yes, shit – I’m gonna –“

It takes what – two, three? – jerks and then he’s coming in thick ropes, covering Lance’s delicate fingers in his mess as the robot slows down, giving him a few last, resolute thrusts before pulling out. Or pulling  _back_ , technically – the silvery dick retracts back into its crotch and then the gladiator shuts down, having done its job.

Keith melts into a puddle on the floor as he tries to catch his breath. His pants are very gone and he’s in the middle of the training hall. It’s so ridiculous, and such a ridiculously big  _turn-on_ , that he has to laugh at it all. He looks over to see if Lance has combusted, and sees him sitting there, staring at the cum webbing between his fingers with a strange expression.

“You just came on my hand”, he says hoarsely. “Keith, that’s – that’s so hot. You’re killing me.”

“Already?”

Keith grins, feeling slightly evil as he brings Lance’s hand down towards his mouth and starts to clean it with long, slow licks. He’s never minded his own taste. The shivers resonate from the other all the way out to his hand, and Keith giggles around his thumb and sucks a little. Lance whispers a long string of words under his breath and crosses himself with his free hand.

Keith finishes with a pop of his lips and sits up. Lance clears his throat. He’s been doing that a lot. He almost feels sorry for tormenting the other like this; he’s clearly about to implode from sexual frustration, but then again, that is a fixable thing. Humming to himself, he grabs Lance’s collar and tugs him close to his face.

“You’re gonna fuck me and come inside me, and then you’re gonna eat it out of me,” he says in a hot whisper. Lance’s shaky exhale hits his neck, and then he’s nodding enthusiastically.

“I – I,  _oh_. I’m gonna do… that. Ooh, my god. Yes. Holy  _shit_ , so I’ll just –“

“Do it,” Keith smiles.

“Yep. Yes. U-huh.”

Lance follows willingly when he drags him down on top of him, whimpering a little when he feels Keith wriggle his hips against him.

“Come on,  _loverboy_. Live up to your name.”

Finally, Lance settles his hands lightly on Keith’s naked hips and swallows heavily. When he leans in, his voice is thick with want.

“You betcha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~
> 
> My [nsfw tumblr](https://keith-in-shibari.tumblr.com)
> 
> My [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/shibari_k_)


End file.
